Skiing Valenwind Vincent x Cid
by Room92
Summary: Vincent, Cid and the others are going to ski. Of course Cid has to show off. Shounen-ai, Vincent x Cid, implied Reno x Rufus and Kadaj in a pink jumpsuit. Nothing but fluff.


Warning : Valenwind (boy x boy) , implied Reno x Rufus, Cid's mouth and Kadaj in a pink jumpsuit. You have been warned.

" T'is jest like walkin' with sticks...Only then with those things underneath yer feet"

Vincent raised his left eyebrow. That was one hell of a strange description of skiing.  
" Jest try it already!" Cid said and waved with his arms, laughing. Carefully, Vincent put one feet in his ski. There was a sound of a click and before he knew what was going on, he was dragged along by the elder pilot. Cid wasn't going to ski, because that was for starters, he was going to snowboard.  
That was basically the same, only with one annoying thing underneath your feet instead of two. Whoever had invented this sport, hadn't designed it for 60-year-old men, that was for sure.  
With a deep sigh Vincent let himself be dragged along with Cid, who was still standing on his feet ( he was holding his snowboard underneath his left arm) and wondered how it was possible to move forward like this without making any movement with his legs.

The rest of Avalanche was already waiting for them. Yuffie bounced up and down into the air, her skis following her motion, which made her look like a penguin.  
" Ain't it lovely, Vincent? Ain't it?Ain't it?"  
" Shut up lil brat or else I'll kick yer ass of those skis!"  
" Tsssk! You're just jealous because Vincent and I am going to ski and you'll be in the snowboard class!" the younger thief said and stuck her tongue out.  
Cid was about to let her eat snow when Cloud stopped the fight. He was followed by Tifa, who was wearing an incredible ski-outfit, which made Cid wonder how she could even move in something so ...short. Must be cold.  
"So I and Tifa or going to do off-road, Barret is going to the children ski-class with Marlene, Nanaki and Caith Sith refused to come outside, Vincent and Yuffie or going to ski and Cid is going to the snowboard class. Am I right?"  
No one bothered to answer that question. Vincent slowly moved to the ski class, being surrounded by Yuffie and her look-a-like's who all asked questions to Vincent. Cid crunched his teeth together and hoped some kind of huge snowball would crash them all.

" Well well well...Look who is there"  
Cid was just done with clicking his feet into his snowboard when he saw the rest of the group. Apparentely, Shinra still had more than enough money for Christmas holidays. The whole group consisted out of no one but Reno, Rufus, Rude, Elena and Tseng.  
" Aren't ya guys supposed to destroy the world somewhere else?" he snapped at them.  
" We are destroying the world. Never heard of global warming?" Rufus said and held a lighter close to the snow, making it melt.  
" You're too hot for this environment, boss" Reno said with a laugh, and Rude smacked him on the back off his head. They both started fighting and Cid turned around to keep his blood pressure low.  
" So where's the teacher?" he asked to Tseng, who at least acted politely.  
"Well...there..." he said and pointed to a silver-haired man.  
"Well hello there honeys! Welcome to snowboard lesson! Are you ready to hit the snow?"  
Kadaj in a pink jumpsuit as a teacher. This holiday was giving him mental trauma's for the rest of his life.

With a grunt he followed the rest of the group. They learned how to start and to stop, how to turn and after an hour they were free to go. Finally. This was the moment Cid had been waiting for. There was an off-road part just next to the ski area. Which meant he could do some pretty cool stuff, and Vincent would see him...Which meant....Cid smiled and threw his board into the snow. He put his goggles on his face and when he was sure Vincent Valentine had noticed him, he jumped into the air and hit the snow.

It was going really well, when suddenly one of the Turks came next to him. Reno. He smiled and waved at the pilot, before passing him, leaving Cid to eat snow. The angry pilot screamed a lot of insults and decided Reno would pay for that.  
" YOU $%$^#%%$#%$$&^%&%$#%^$&^%&^%^ I WILL COME AND GET YOU"  
He moved faster and faster and was about to pass him again when he saw two red eyes looking at him. He waved at Vincent and on that moment he heard the sound of breaking bones, before everything became black.

"Cid?"  
" Fuck....off....."  
" That's my friend"  
Cid knew that voice. He opened his eyes and met a pair of red ones, filled with worry and sorrow.  
" Eh? What happened?"  
" You crashed against a tree and fell into a canyon when you tried to show off. Again"  
"That's not true!"  
"Lie to me once more and break the rest of your bones. Now, can you get up a bit?"  
"Hmm? Yeah sure"  
Cid got up a little and realised the sound his bones were making wasn't exactly good. He felt dizzy and getting up didn't seem like a good idea at all.  
" I think I have broken my leg"  
The gunman didn't react, but touched Cid's legs, arms and waist. The pilot became slightly pink and wondered what he was doing. Then he realised he was checking whether the rest was also broken or not.

"Hmm, it doesn't look very serious, except from your leg. I should be able to lift you"  
"To what? Vincent, you barely stand on your skis and you want to drag me all the way to our house?"  
"Who says I can't ski?" the gunman answered with a slight smile on his face.

"Bastard"  
Vincent Valentine chuckled once more. It was incredibly funny how the pilot, with one leg in gypsum, was sitting on the couch close to the fire and complaining about Vincent's skiing skills.  
" Ya never told me ya were that good"

" Didn't know myself either" the gunman answered while bringing a cup of hot chocolate to the elder pilot. He was hanging over the pilot to give him the mug, when Cid suddenly pointed at the ceiling.

" Hey, didn't know there was a mistletoe over there!"

Vincent followed his gaze and searched for the mistletoe.  
"Cid what are you talking about, there is no mistletoe on the ce-"

On that moment, the sky captain grabbed the gunman by his collar and their lips met. Vincent was too shocked to do anything, before he finally relaxed and lay down on Cid's chest. Cid smiled and patted his head, stroking the gunman's long black hair. He moved a bit so Vincent wouldn't sit on his broken leg, and wrapped his arms around him.

" Bastard" Vincent muttered.

Blue eyes met red ones, and they were both sparkling, as a mischievous grin appeared on their faces.


End file.
